doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Guarda da Chancelaria
A Guarda da Chancelaria era a organização responsável pela segurança e excução as leis em Gallifrey. Ela respondia ao Castelão, e geralmente usavam stasers como armas. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Funções A Guarda da Chancelaria era o serviço de polícia de Gallifrey, e eram os únicos que podiam andar armados na Cidadela. Investigações de crimes, interrogações, proteção de dignitários, funções de oficias de justiça e patrulhamento eram alguns dos encargos da Guarda. Estrutura hierárquica A estrutura hierárquica da Guarda da Chancelaria era similar à de outras forças políticas e militares ao redor do universo. Castelão O Castelão era o responsável pela Guarda da Chancelaria. Ele agia como chefe de polícia e fazia parte do Alto Conselho de Gallifrey. Além disso cabia a ele aconselhar o Conselho e o Presidente nas questões de segurança e sobre as leis de Rassilon. Foi o Castelão quem recomendou e supervisionou a execução do Quinto Doctor quando o corpo deste foi possuído poe Omega. (TV: Arc of Infinity) O Quarto Doctor certa vez se referiu ao Castelão como um "guarda com complexo de superioridade". Os Castelãos são representados tanto como competentes (Castelão Spandrell) como corruptos (Castelão Kelner). (REF: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Na série de TV vamos apenas um Castelão, mas na série de áudio Gallifrey, cada Capítulo parece ter pelo menos um Castelão. É possível que haja um Castelão responsável por todos os outros. Os que aparecem da série de áudio são referidos como "Castelões dos capítulos", enquanto no arco The Arc of Infinity, o Castelão é referido como "o Castelão em serviço Commandantes Os Comandantes da Guarda da Chancelaria respondiam diretamente ao Castelão. Estes guardas de alto nível hierárquico eram encarregados de grupos de número indeterminado de Guardas da Chancelaria, atuando talvez como comandantes da vigia ou supervisores dos turnos. A posição de Comandante era indicada por uniformes com ornamentações que incluíam peitorais ornados e capacetes dourados ou ornados. Não há informações sobre as maneiras como os guardas subiam de posição na Guarda da Chancelaria, mas habilidade pode não ser necessariamente um fator. Comandante Hildred, por exemplo, mostrou ser pouco competente. (TV: The Deadly Assassin, REF: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Membros menores O posto diretamente abaixo dos Comandantes era o dos Capitães. (ÁUDIO: Gallifrey (áudio)) Haviam também Tententes. (PROSA: Blood Harvest) É possível que Guarda da Chancelaria fosse dividida em esquadrões, provavelmente sob a direção de um sargento. o Comandante Andred, impressionado pelas habilidades de K9, observou que se k( fosse um membro da Guarda, ele o promoveria a sargento. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Os soldados comuns usavam uniformes e capacetes vermelhos com detalhes brancos, e capas brancas. Os guardas se comunicavam entre si através de braceletes e carregavam stasers junto ao corpo. As botas e cotoveleiras usadas pela Guarda da Chancelaria passou de cor de cobre a prateado em diferentes pontos do governo dos Time Lords. (REF: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Membros conhecidos * Andred (TV: The Invasion of Time) * Annos (Gallifrey) * Hilred (TV: The Deadly Assassin) * Jomdek (PROSA: Lungbarrow) * Kelner (TV: The Invasion of Time) * Maxil (TV: Arc of Infinity) * Peltroc (''The Infinity Doctors'' universe) (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) * Raimor (The Infinity Doctors universe) (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) * Raldeth (ÁUDIO: The Sirens of Time) * Redred (PROSA: Lungbarrow) * Solis (TV: The Deadly Assassin) * Spandrell (TV: The Deadly Assassin) * Varn (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Invasion of Time) * Wynter (ÁUDIO: Lies) * Zorell (PROSA: Blood Harvest) en:Chancellery Guard Categoria:Civilização Gallifreyana